The Fault In Our Stars
by SomeLikeItHot88
Summary: Cristina is visited by three ghosts of the past, present and future, will they convince her to come back to Seattle to tend to the unfinished business she left behind? And will she enable them to finally get their Angel wings while they show her that life's uncertainty should inspire her to seize the day. A tribute not only to Yang but to the people she has lost.
1. Chapter 1

**I hate that I started a new story, I hate myself but I couldn't help it, my niece made me watch "its a wonderful life" and "A christmas carol", again, for the hundredth time and I got a little inspiration. I'm very uncertain of this story, so let me know if its worth continuing. **

* * *

Life is funny, its humorous to think how little a person needs to survive; food, air and water. Its also a wonder to ponder how time can change you, how people can walk in and out of our lives, how we adapt and learn to operate in new environments but mostly its ironic how the people you spent everyday of your life with, grew up with, learned with and became a family with, could become strangers as the years apart weathered away the resilience to remain what you once were.

At first the phone calls were every night, and that lasted for as long as it could but Cristina was in charge of a whole hospital and facility and Meredith had a husband and kids to attend to on top of being a surgeon. They tried as hard as possible in the beginning to not lose what they had, they tried to compensate for the physical distance between them with conversations, emails and texts but as the time went on, the contact became less and far in between until one day Cristina woke and realized that it had been more than six months that she had exchanged any greeting to Meredith.

She tried to keep herself busy with work and there was a lot of it to keep her going for the rest of her life, the weight of the hospital was on her shoulders and with great power, comes great responsibility. They had both promised that they wouldn't let this happen but is was so hard to keep promises that they both knew they would eventually break when they declared them to each other. It was a hard pill to swallow knowing that in Seattle everyone was moving forward in their lives, not just within their professional lives, but they were creating futures with houses and babies and vacations while she was a million miles away, she felt like everyone was moving forward while she remained miles behind. But this is what she wanted, she reassured herself in moments that made her question her choices, this is what she lived for, and she had no regrets.

Cristina was stuck in her office once again, she hadn't realized all the paper work involved in being the director of the hospital, she shook her head begrudgingly before he flashed through her mind. He had once denied her the opportunity of being chief resident because he knew she would resent it, she was furious with him at the time, but she soon realized that he saw what she needed before she could even recognize it. He told her she was a surgeon, and being stuck with the responsibility of paperwork and organization would eat her alive and she would end up cracking under the pressure of being anything less than she was; a cardio goddess.

She turned her chair around to face the large bay window behind her desk; a view of the beautiful city outside in the calm of the night greeted her. She picked up a picture she had placed on the mantel of Owen and her on their wedding day, it was the first picture she placed strategically in the middle of two other pictures, it was a picture that gave her a glimmer of hope and a false pretense of solace. She missed him, he had tried to keep in touch with her but she had slowly weaned them both off of any communication; it wasn't fair to him for her to keep him at arms length and prevent him from moving on. She knew if they kept talking and reminiscing that it would give him a little glimmer of hope for the future and that he would live off of that hope forever and it would prevent him from moving forward. They were too far apart and she loved him enough to let him go, though in vain times she wished that he wouldn't be able to replace her. She left so many things unfinished back in Seattle and she wished that one day she would find the courage to go back and tie up the loose ends but the fear of not knowing what happened to what she left behind scared her enough to not make such a bold move.

The people she left behind might have moved on, their lives had changed in her absence and she was afraid if she returned, there would be no place for her in their lives, maybe she had been replaced and was not needed any more and that prevented her from reconnecting and finishing the unfinished business she left behind in Seattle.

She still kept his picture and it haunted her every time she thought that she had found closure in what couldn't be, it wasn't the right place or the right time for them and she didn't know if it would ever be but what she did know was that she wanted him to be happy and prayed that all his dreams would come true, she hoped that someone would one day give him what she couldn't, selfishly because she couldn't live with the guilt of not giving it to him any longer.

She continued to examine the picture in her hand until a sharp knock startled her from her thoughts.

"Hey, Dr. Yang, your still here?" Shane asked

Cristina jumped up from surprise when she saw him duck his head into the office, her jump caused the picture and frame to fall to the ground, and she looked up at him quickly to deflect from the noise.

"Um, yes, I had a lot of paperwork to finish, I think I'm going to crash on my couch in the office or fins an on-call room." Cristina said quickly, adjusting her position on her chair and turned away from the view of the city to face Shane.

He furrowed his eyebrows as a concerned look creped up on his face. "Again?" He asked, "That's four nights in a row, Cristina, your working yourself to death, maybe you should take a break and go home for the night, get a descent nights sleep in your own apartment in your own bed." He stated.

She tried to reassure him with a smile, "I might just do that but right now I'm going to continue working on my write-ups." She answered trying to sound convincingly, and was silently thankful that Shane was in Zurich with her, at least she had someone on her side, someone to help her remember what her life was once like way back when.

"Sure you will." He said while rolling his eyes and mocking her before giving her a smile. "Take care of yourself, I'll see you in the morning." She smiled back and waited for him to leave.

Cristina looked down at the floor and bent over to pick up the fallen picture, it faced backwards and when she turned it around she was perplexed to find that the glass had broken right down the middle, dividing their joined lips and the crack separating the picture into two. She let out a sarcastic bitter laugh, just my luck she thought. Even the universe knows we are a lost cause. She had a sudden sob escape from the back of her throat as she cracked picture frame made her realize that it was truly over, she took it as a sign to let go of his ghost just as she had forced him to let go of her. A few stray tears fell from her eyes and cascaded down her cheeks and landed on the frame, covering it with teardrops until she found the strength to tear herself away from the sight and reluctantly threw the destroyed frame and picture within it away in her trash bin.

As soon as the frame hit the tin, a loud noise startled her from her reverie, the sound of lightening and thunder could be heard through out the hospital and the sound of heavy rain droplets smacking across her window sills made her feel oddly at ease, and the familiarity gave her an odd sense of comfort that she had lost in the two years spent in Switzerland. She pulled off the throw that laid on top of the sofa and laid down on the cozy cushions while wrapping herself in the silk material and willing herself to escape reality for a couple of hours in lue of losing herself in her dreams.

* * *

Usually the thunder and rain comforted her but tonight she was restless, twisting and turning in the small sofa to find a comfortable and suitable position, she had finally dozed off for what seemed to be a millisecond before she was started awake from a firework display of thunder and lightening so loud and obnoxious that it lit up the whole city in the still of the night.

She quickly sat up and screamed when she saw a figure standing across the room, behind her desk and in front of the floor to wall windows. She rubbed her eyes, she closed them forcibly and opened them again, and she tried to pinch herself to awaken to no avail.

"I'm dreaming," She uttered to herself, "Cristina its just a dream, your going to wake up at any moment," She closed her eyes again and willed herself to wake up from her slumber, "Its just a dream." Unconvincingly she kept whispering as her resolve diminished and as the figure started walking towards where she sat.

"Oh, My God." She whispered when he neared. "Wake up Cristina." She screamed. And then she saw who it was, saw his face, and let out a defeated sob.

"Dad?" She half asked and half declared as her heart fell to her stomach and she was confronted with the presence of the man who was taken away from her way too early and was the reason she grew up to be a cynic.

He sighed as he studied her, "My little girl," He started, "Look at what a woman you turned out to be, you have made me the proudest man in the world."

Cristina stared at him in disbelief, "This is not real, you're not real." She stated matter-of-factly, "This is not happening, I'm just dreaming you into life because I'm going through a rough patch right now." She reasoned.

"Yes, you are going through a rough patch, I try not to intervene, I try my best to guide you from afar so I don't overstep boundaries and I let you flourish on your own. You were always stubborn and opinionated, you could never be told what to do, you always had to learn it on your own, I could never tell you to do something, even when you were young, you have to come to the realization yourself, and even in my absence, you have not changed, you have just become more bitter and weary of everything around you."

He made his way closer and Cristina gasped, he wore the same blue pinstripe suit that he had on when they were returning home from church that Sunday afternoon, the day when her life changed forever. But it was no longer bloody and ripped to shreds, his face was no longer covered in bruises with blood spatters staining it, he didn't look like the corpse she tried to save with her bare hands, he looked like an angel, his face glowed and had no remnants of any trauma and his suit was unscathed, it looked just as fresh and new as the day he first put it on.

"I stood by and I watched you make a lot of mistakes Cristina, and I refused to interfere, but today I chose to come to you, to make myself known to you and to restore the faith that you lost when I was taken away from you, I thought that in due time those wounds that were inflicted would heal and that you would be able to make your peace with my death and live the life you deserve, but instead you have chosen to sulk in your own misery." His voice was just as strong and mesmerizing as she had remembered and it was hypnotizing to her.

"I love you, you will always be my baby, you are the biggest blessing of my life, and I left behind my legacy in your hands, but I'm here tonight because I need your help, and you need mine. You need to realize that there's so much more to life than work, and I need to get my wings."

"This is not real." Cristina cried out, she stood up and walked over to him, she stood right in front of him. She reached her hand up and tried to touch his face, but her hand went right through him.

"I'm a ghost Cristina, you cannot touch me until I get my wings, tonight you will be visited by three other ghosts, all waiting to get their wings as well, they will show you the past, the present and a future you can choose to have because of your stubbornness or one that you were destined to live."

His figure started to slowly disappear before her eyes, his hand lightly traced her jaw line, "My little girl has grown up into such a beautiful woman," He uttered to her before his ghost diminished and she was left alone.


	2. Bambi

**Let me know what you think, I hope I'm staying in character. **

* * *

"Cristina!"

"Wake up!" She heard her name being called, she had finally relaxed enough to close her eyes and drift of into slumber, making every effort to rationalize with herself that this strenuous job with it's unforgiving hours and the multitude of tasks had temporarily sent her over the edge. She reasoned that her inadequate sleeping and eating patterns in conjunction with her heavy workload had caused her to start hallucinating and imagining things- that- or maybe she was pulling an Izzy and had devolved cancer that had spread to her brain. She hoped for the latter.

"Cristina, you wake up, and you wake up now!, don't make me take drastic measures." She heard a familiar voice in the back of her head, one that was vivid enough for remembrance but too vague to distinguish.

"Alright, you leave me no choice..." She heard him say, "Cristina, I'm going to soak you in water... One...two...three..." And nothing...

Coward, she thought, still a coward. Unable to stand by his convictions, always the lamb, never the wolf.

When is this woman ever going to change? He thought, hasn't she learned anything these past years? Life is so much more than being a shark.

"Cristina, there's a trauma coming into the pit, a bus crashed into an incoming train, mass casualties headed our way with multiple crush injuries, impalements, and amputations!"

That got her attention.

She quickly sat up, pillow cushions thrashing against the sofa, the throw covering her body hastily thrown to the floor, while she rubbed her eyes and made to stand up frantically.

"I'm here, I'm here, where do you need me?" She asked as the sleep and grogginess drained from her eyes and the excitement of aiding in a trauma took over her senses.

She looked up, looked around, surveyed her surrounding and realized this was not the pit, she was not in Seattle and there was no trauma headed through the doors of Seattle Grace.

"You haven't changed one bit, I should of known the only way to get your attention is promising you a surgery." She followed the voice.

"Bambi." She stated when she saw none other than George O'Malley leaning against the entrance to her office door. His hands were crossed around his chest; he stood there watching her with a hint of a smile on his face. Cristina tried to wipe the grogginess from her eyes.

"Dr. Yang." He nodded in her direction, "it's been a while, it's nice to see you again." He stated. George didn't look like Bambi anymore, with his hair high and tight; true to military fashion combined with the uniform he wore made him look so much more mature yet his face resonated that same endearing boyish charm.

Cristina let out a sarcastic laugh.

" I have a brain tumor, don't I?" She asked him trying to contain her laughter. "I mean seriously? first my dad, now you?, what is this? Am I dying?" Cristina thought she was going insane, but didn't want to admit she had gone off the deep end- yeah, it's probably better that I have a tumor rather than me losing my mind, the wheels in her head kept spinning.

"You don't have a brain tumor, I'm the first ghost that will visit you tonight, the ghost of time that has passed, we better get going, we have a lot to get through before the second ghost arrives." George made his way across the room and stood in front of where she sat.

"Uh, no, I'm not going anywhere, your a figment of my imagination, I'm just missing Meredith so I'm hallucinating you to compensate." Cristina stated more so talking to herself than to George.

"Don't try to belittle the influence I had on your life, I know you still think about me, often." His face turned into a full grin while Cristina gave him a perplexed look. "It's because I'm always near you, and Meredith and Alex, I try to make sure that I guide you in the right directions. You still think about me because I'm still here with you, just not physically, but if you ever noticed a light flicker, or something moved from one place to another or even felt like someone was right beside you, that's me, that's me letting you know that your not alone, I'm just like the wind, you might not be able to see me but you can feel me, feel my presence."

"Cristina, you won't remember any of this when you wake up, you will only be left with the emotions and feelings that your dreams will leave you with, you won't have a memory of seeing your father nor me, or the other two ghosts, all you'll remember is that you had a dream, recalling everything from your past, contemplating what's happening in the present and imagining the future, so I need you to listen to me and pay attention, if not for your sake, than for mine, I still haven't gotten my angel wings, I cannot rest until I receive them."

"Why are you here?" She asked, "I'm over it, I'm over you death, I've moved on with my life."

"You visit my tombstone more than anyone else, who would of thought?" He shook his head in amusement, while grinning from ear to ear.

"You came to me when you were depressed about not having a cardio God to teach you, after a shooter pointed a gun to your head and demanded you to stop operating on your best friends husband, when you were unsure of keeping or terminating your pregnancy, when you thought Owen was cheating on you because you had an abortion, after the plane crash and the night you left Seattle to move to Zurich, you cared for me more than you realize and more than I would of ever known if I was alive. People misjudge you because you come off cold and indifferent, your competiveness and drive overshadows what an amazing person you turned out to be."

Cristina let out a surprised gasp, she was not one for emotional reunions or admitting to her weaknesses or need for human contact. A blush crept across her face and she diverted her eyes, she felt exposed knowing someone witnessed her vulnerability, the reason she had visited George was because she knew a dead man couldn't speak, but here he was; in the flesh, standing in front of her and confronting her with the confessions she trusted him with.

"You even came to me when you thought your world was coming apart, after Meredith and you were fighting and you were struggling with the fact that Owen was moving on." He added while kneeling in front of her so they were eye-level.

"Why am I dreaming you into life?" Cristina was unable to accept that he was real, that this wasn't a dream.

"Your not, I'm not real, I told you that you wouldn't remember me when you woke up, this will all be a dream but right now we have to go, we have a lot of ground to cover. " His face was still un lined and smooth, vastly different than the sorry excuse of a human they had buried many years before, the George that stood in front of her was what she wished she remembered him as, instead she flinched as she imagined his lifeless deformed body, so gruesome and grotesque that no one could identify that Bambi was the so called hero that threw himself in front of a bus to save a strange woman who barely gave him a second glance.

"Why did you have to be a hero George? Why couldn't you just go about your own damn business and NOT me such a good person?" Cristina willed herself to keep her emotions in check, instead of leaning into the fear, she learned into anger and resentment.

"Don't answer that, it doesn't matter, you're not real." She over annunciated the "real" part and leaned back into the cushions, taking a spare pillow and hugging it close to her body.

George laughed, whole heartedly, and it brought her back to a time when it was the five of them George, Meredith, Izzy, Alex and her, all bright, shiny and new, all just starting out and trying to navigate in the maze that they were thrown into. The nostalgia creeping up so strongly that it made her forget momentarily that she was having a full-blown conversation with a ghost.

"I was a doctor Cristina, I saw a person in danger and acted on impulse and impulse alone, I wasn't trying to be a hero, I was just being me."

"You are a doctor, George, you were a great doctor with so much potential, and you would have been successful, even though you weren't a shark, something tells me that your selflessness would of paid off in the end. I never got the chance to tell you but….I thought you were a great doctor, you might have been 007 in the beginning but you were a hero in the end." She hated that she could not express her feelings easily that she was so guarded and kept people at arms length, she wished she could express to him the influence he had, had on her life, but words never came easy for her.

"You didn't have to tell me Cristina, you showed me, you don't have to feel guilty." He reassured her.

"Since we are sharing things, and having a heart to heart, for whatever its worth, you have become everything I'd imagined you'd be, professionally that is; you were always the one to look out for, the one that shined the brightest, I'm proud of you." He always had a way with words, a way in which he comforted people, encouraged them and made them believe. He stared at her, his eyes genuine and full of admiration.

George looked down at the watch on his right hand and used his pointer finger to motion at the time. "We really have to go now." He uttered before he whisked both of them away.


	3. Life As A Glass House

**I'm so happy people like this story, I know its different and weird, but its something outside the box and I hope people continue to enjoy it because I'm enjoying writing it. I will also update each one of my other fics, starting with "They paved paradise" tomorrow and hopefully "Written in the stars' by Sunday. **

**Again thanks for the favs and follows and plz leave a review if you have the time. :)**

* * *

The rain poured down in unforgiving rage that echoed across the street, in the distant sirens and the shuffle of cars and muffled voices could be heard. Cristina surveyed her surrounding, there was an unpleasant feeling that crept up from the nape of her neck and shot right down her spine, the scenery looked vaguely familiar, even the smell in the air conjured up emotions that made Cristina uncomfortable in her own skin

"Where are we?" Cristina turned her head to the right, George stood close by leaning against a window in front of a small coffee shop, shielding himself from the rain.

He stared back with a perplexed look on his face; he slowly crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked intently towards Cristina, his face somber and his body language clearly indicating his discomfort.

"They say that when someone experiences a trauma, they can either block out the memories in order to pretend that the event didn't take place, repressing the event so that it is forgotten or they remember everything in excruciating detail and replay it over and over again in their head. "

Cristina furrowed her eyebrows, she turned around to face him, "Why are you telling me this?" She snapped at him, unable to hide the irritation in her voice, the uneasy feeling she was experiencing suddenly becoming a burden and causing her to inadvertently turn stone cold.

"You don't remember?" He asked empathetically, trying his hardest not to awaken a sleeping bear. He sighed heavily, "I'm so sorry," He stuttered uncomfortably, "I don't choose what you get to see, I just have to make sure you see it."

Cristina stared blankly at him, not understanding the meaning behind his words, she was still starring in Georges' direction, waiting for some clarity when she felt a car speed past her uncontrollably, right through a puddle and in return soaking her from head to toe, the tires shrieked in an attempt to stop and the next sound she heard was a blaring horn and the loud sounds of two cars colliding together.

She took a deep breath and momentarily closed her eyes, her mind registering that she was wet, her delicate curls sticking to her face, the cloudiness in her head suddenly becoming clear as she realized what this was. Her heart sank at the thought of reliving something she had spent twenty-seven years forgetting, she felt numb, unable to move, and unwilling to relive the past.

"Cristina…" She heard George's futile attempt of comfort, "I know it's hard to relive this, but you have to, please turn around."

_This can't be happening_, that's what Cristina's mind kept replaying, trying to console her_. This is just a dream_, she told herself, it's not real.

"Why are you doing this to me?" She asked, her words cracking. Her eyes were still shut tightly, her hands balled up into fists causing her knuckles to turn white. The anger had slowly been replaced with fear, she was afraid to turn around and relive the event that changed her life, _changed her_, forever.

George couldn't help feeling uncomfortable, he couldn't imagine losing a parent so young and so tragically, he was one who always felt empathy for people, he felt peoples pain and tried his best to console them but he had no comforting words for Cristina, he knew they would fall on deaf ears, she was made differently than the rest of them.

"We have to start at the beginning, this is where everything changed for you, this tragic event helped shape the rest of your life and molded you into the person you are today, we can't move forward, Cristina until we relive what was. I know it difficult, believe me, I hate that I'm doing this to you, but please if you can't do it for yourself then do it for me." His eyes pleaded with hers to comply. "For old times' sake, you owe me." A faint smile played on his lips, eventually reaching his eyes.

"I don't owe you anything." Cristina chided.

"You were busy saving Izzy while I was on the operating table dying."

Cristina let out a low irritated growl, "Fine." She mustered, slowly opening her eyes and hesitantly turning around as George made a few steps and stood beside her.

She inhaled sharply as her eyes fixated on a young girl, hair in pigtails, wearing a bright blue dress with stockings and ruby red slippers, just like her favorite movie character, Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz. Cristina momentarily forgot that she was covered in her fathers blood, her beautiful dress stained in a puddle of red as he hands were buried deep inside his chest, begging him to stay alive, praying that everything would be okay.

George and Cristina both stood in place somberly, not a single word uttered as they watched the scene unfold, George knew that underneath her cold exterior, there was always a softer side layers deep but he never understood what made Cristina so indifferent and unattached until this very moment.

The scene was heartbreaking to watch, everything played in slow motion, causing Cristina to relive every moment of that event in excruciating detail, she not only saw the accident occur but she also felt the fear, grief, and loss, so close to the surface that she swore it was happening all over again.

Her father looked so helpless, clinging to his daughter, slowly accepting the fact that this was the end.

She heard talking but couldn't make the words out so Cristina slowly started walking towards the accident, trying to get in earshot. George followed her.

_"Cristina, Listen to me," Her father said between breaths as she fought to keep his bleeding under control, her hands shaking and lips quivering, the terror evident in her eyes. "Don't ever forget that I love you, do you hear me?" He asked as a little Cristina fought to meet his gaze. "You're my little girl, you will always be my number one girl, and I need you to take care of your mother, and take care of yourself, but please don't ever forget that I love you." The tears started falling down her face as she shook her head in a feeble attempt to stop him. _

_"No daddy, you're not dying." She pleaded, her eyes releasing enough tears to form a river. "You can't die." _

_"You be a good girl for your mom, don't drink or smoke or get into drugs and most of all don't have sex," He tried to chuckle but ended up in a coughing fit before he resumed, his voice hoarse and weak, nothing like the strong and crisp tone he usually spoke in. _

_"…At least not until your old enough, go to school, go to college, make something of yourself, be somebody, make your father proud, then one day, way down the road, you will meet a wonderful man that deserves you, that is good to you and that will make you happy. And then after that you two will have a whirlwind love affair and eventually you will marry that man and then after some more time, the two of you will create a family of your own." _

_"But who is going to walk me down the aisle daddy?" You have to stay alive so you can give me away." She pleaded with him. _

_"I will be there, maybe not in the flesh, but I will be there in spirit, I will always be with you, Cristina." _

_"But who am I going to play jegichagi with? And whose going to teach my baby how to play the game?" Cristina was panicking thinking about never playing her favorite game again with her father. _

_"Don't be silly, I taught you how to play, you can play the game by yourself until you grow up and can teach it to your baby, and then you can tell him or her how you used to play it with your dad."_

_"How will I know if I picked the right boy daddy? What if I marry the wrong guy?" _

_"I won't let you walk down the aisle if I don't approve baby."_

Cristina let the tears flow freely down her face; she let out a sarcastic laugh.

"I forgot." She stated flatly, George turned his head to face her, raising an eyebrow and looking for clarification.

"I forgot what his last words to me were, I wanted nothing to do with this day, I erased every memory I had except for the part where my hands were lodged in his chest, I made myself forgot."

"People do that everyday Cristina, sometimes it's easier to forget than to accept what has happened, you did what you had to do to survive."

"He said he wouldn't let me walk down the aisle…."

"I admired Dr. Burke, he was an outstanding surgeon and a great teacher, but the two of you were never meant to be together, he taught you a lot, and he changed the way you viewed relationships with the people in your life, he was meant to prepare you for the future, but he was never meant to be your future, he was a lesson that you learned in order to prepare for what was ahead."

"I married Owen, why did he let me marry Owen if we just ended up getting a divorce?" She stared straight into George's eyes and for the first time George saw vulnerability and somberness reflected back at him, something so rare and unnatural but all the while beautiful.

"Maybe Owen was the right guy, your father promised that he wouldn't let you marry the wrong man but he didn't promise you that he would fight your battles for you, maybe you let your differences out-shadow your love, sometimes love isn't enough, we need to invest more into each-other, stop being selfish and start being selfless."

Cristina felt drained, her body ached and her mind was spinning out of control, her thoughts running a mile a minute, trying to register the last words her father had spoken and comparing them to the events that had taken place in her life. She didn't believe in destiny, or fate, or that everything would be roses and lilies in the end, that little girl talking to her father about her impending future had died long ago, replaced by a much more realistic and pessimistic women who only believed in science and medicine.

But she couldn't overcome the feeling of sadness and despair as she slowly started to see the transition in the eyes of a nine year old child, waking up and having everything to look forward to, believing in fairytales and prince charming and in one split second, having everything striped away, all the imagination and optimism eradicated in minutes. This is where that little girl died. This is where Cristina lost her heart.

"Can we go now?" She asked hopefully.

"Yes." George answered, having some mercy on her and realizing the extent of the damage caused by the loss of her father.

"C'mon, take my hand, I promise this was the worst of it." He tried to console.

"Somehow, I find it hard to believe you." She answered back, hesitantly taking his hand.

"I have a lot more to show you." He added while Cristina grimaced at his words.

"That's what I'm afraid of."


	4. 007

**So, I've kinds lost my will to write, I think its the missing Cristina Yang blues :(, I'm having a hard time accepting that she won't appear in season 11. This is my attempt to get back at it and start continuing my stories and finishing them, two are almost done, I just have to sit and write, hopefully within the next few weeks I can finish them.**

**Please let me know what you think. **

* * *

"Ah, I can almost smell the disinfectant." George commented blissfully as they walked through the corridors of Seattle Grace.

"Smells like home." He added while surveying his surroundings. "This isn't so bad, it's like a walk down memory lane." Cristina shot him an annoyed look as they walked down the hall. "Yeah, It must be so fun for you to accompany me while I relive the most self-depreciating moments of my life." Cristina said sarcastically.

"Don't worry, Cristina, not all the memories are bad, yes, some are sad but they are beautiful." George tried to console, his smile never fading from his face as flashes of memories played through his mind of his time at Seattle Grace.

"You know, I always knew it would be you." He stated as the continued to stroll the corridors of the vacant hospital.

Cristina was lost in her own thoughts for a moment, thinking about her first day at Seattle Grace, meeting Meredith and becoming a family with George, Izzie, and Alex. It seemed like death was inevitable in her life, be it physical death or the death of friendships and relationships, she could never seem to hold onto something tight enough, always scared to commit and letting people slip through the cracks.

She turned to him with knitted eyebrows, clearly confused and not paying attention to the words he spoke. "Wh- What?" She asked. Still in a bout of deja vu.

"I always knew it would be you." George repeated. He could tell she was nostalgic just as he was.

"What would be me?"

"That you were the shinning star, that out of all of us, you would be the one to conquer hell and high water." He clarified. "Not that I'm surprised or ever doubted you, you always wanted this more than any of us, its all you waned, and I'm happy to see that you have it."

Cristina gave him a perplexed look, but she quickly alleviated her gaze, something about his words rubbed her the wrong way even though they were actually her own words re-iterated verbatim. She could never of seen herself give up her work, her passion for anything or anyone, but she was afraid that the tightening in her stomach would only get worse with every memory she had to relive.

They were brought back from their thoughts as they mindlessly reached the cancer ward. The silence quickly turned into the hustle and bustle that the hospital was accustomed to. Standing by the nurses station, in front of a computer, was Meredith and Cristina stood talking.

George ushered for Cristina to follow him, so they could get closer and hear the conversation. He let Cristina stand between the herself and Meredith while he stood a step back.

* * *

_"Well," Meredith shrugged her shoulders, "I'm going to city hall, you know, to do the thing." She clarified. _

_Cristina raised her eyebrows in surprise. "Seriously?" She asked flabbergasted. "It doesn't seem like the day for it."_

_Meredith nodded and nodded towards the room where Izzie lay cancer stricken and with an inability to remember for more than 60 seconds as Alex tried as hard as he could to try and make her remember with post-its covering the whole hospital room. _

_"Look at Alex, he's in there working hard all day, and she doesn't even know. And if she stay's like this, then she may never know how much he loves her. And that girl Amanda, she's in there loving a stranger, she thinks that's her prince charming. I mean, he's probably going to die today, chances are. _

_"So, yeah, I'm going to get married, because I think its important to take the time and tell the people who you love how much you love them while they can hear you." Meredith stated as Cristina let out a sigh of agreement and turned to watch Alex as he read post-it notes to Izzie._

_"I love you, Cristina Yang." Meredith's voice broke her concentration from the scene. She turned to face her, a smile dancing on her lips, one that Crisitna couldn't help but imitate. They looked like smiling idiots but neither seemed to care in this moment. _

_"You have changed." Cristina mused after a long moment. _

_Meredith shrugged, "Mmh, maybe I have." She countered._

_Suddenly Cristina's smile faded into a very serious and stern look, causing Meredith to slightly panic at her change in demeanor. _

_"What?" She asked flatly. _

_Without a second to ponder Cristina simply said, "I'm going to hug you." And thus she did in a very awkward and humorous pose as Meredith cracked a smile and nodded shook her head in a little disbelief and a bit of joy. _

* * *

Cristina stood in silence for a couple minutes.

"You were lying in a trauma room, the whole hospital was talking about some would be hero that had a God complex and put himself in danger to save someone else. We talked about you like you weren't real, like you weren't a person, like your death wouldn't effect us because the man hit by a bus was a John Doe, he had no name, no family, no identity. He wasn't real until he was you." Cristina looked behind her and took a few steps towards George.

"I never told you that you were a good doctor, that you were a great friend, that you were the most selfless person I have ever met, and I also never got the chance to tell you that…I loved you George, that I love you, and you will never be forgotten." Stray tears began to fall down her face, engrossed in her won emotions and attachments she couldn't deny.

George smiled, "That's the beauty of this world Cristina, sometimes you get a second chance."

"Is this what this is?" She asked, "Is that why you're here?"

"I'm here because I was sent here, I didn't have a choice, but I definitely wouldn't trade this opportunity."

"Me neither." She added.

"I'm very proud of you Cristina, proud of all of you, I just wish sometimes I could be there to join in your happiness and success and be part of your lives.

"Part of whose life?" She countered without giving him time to answer. "We have all drifted away, I guess thats just life, people walk in and out and you just have to accept it, nothing is forever."

"It can be if you tried, if you wanted it bad enough, yes, people grow and change but if you work hard at it enough, you can grow together, it takes patient and time but some people are meant to be apart of you for life not just for a moment in time."

George looked down at his watch, "C'mon, I have one more flashback to show you before our time is up." She looked at him somberly.


End file.
